El rayo de Konoha
by nagal14
Summary: La historia del Cuarto Hokage
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: EL NACIMIENTO

Cuenta una vieja leyenda, que ya apenas puedo recordar, pero gracias al paso del tiempo en mi propio cuerpo, aún puedo revivirla intensamente.

Hace mucho tiempo, nació un niño, llamado Minato Namikaze. Se dijo de este advenedizo que era una auténtica muestra del cielo divino, pues nació el mismo día en que la luna y el sol se cruzaron en el cielo, y una lluvia contradictoria, pues combinaba la oscuridad con la luz, cayó sobre Konoha. Un hecho bonito, de no ser porque el recuerdo y las víctimas de la última guerra ninja aún estaban en la memoria de los tristes guerreros que seguían vivos y en el pasado de aquellos que ya habían muerto.

Tanto su padre como su madre eran muy respetados por la sociedad de Konoha. Su padre se llamaba Taro Namikaze, y su madre Hinura Toshi.

El hombre era serio, y muy reservado. Mostraba una incipiente calvicie, y una sonrisa para todos aquellos que eran sus amigos. Entre ellos el tercer Hokage, Sarutobi.

La madre de Minato por el contrario era un auténtico dilema. Regentaba uno de los restaurantes más populares de Konoha. Su cuerpo parecía estar prohibido por la leyes de la cordura y su cara era el reflejo de la locura a la que un hombre puede llegar por estar con ella. Su cabello rubio caía lánguidamente por las curvas de su sensual cuerpo y su voz era tan dulce que casi parecía que se pudiese beber de ella.

El misterio era como una mujer como Hinura había acabado con un hombre como Taro, pudiendo aspirar a cualquier cosa.

El niño pronto acudió a la escuela para convertirse en ninja como su padre. Pero a diferencia de él, y siendo tan pequeño, mostraba unas maneras extraordinarias, para convertirse en un gran shinobi.

Taro se volvió taciturno con el paso del tiempo. Su hijo Minato era todo un techado de virtudes. Tenía el pelo rubio de su madre, pero levemente encrespado, y mostraba una alegría y felicidad, impropias del padre que le había criado.

Tari apenas hablaba con su hijo. Cuando se convirtió en genin, su padre le miró y le dijo:

No está mal…

Estas palabras quebraron el corazón de un niño, que sólo parecía contar con el amor de su madre.

Un día Taro, se presentó completamente ebrio en la torre del Hokage. Su amigo Sarutobi le miró sin comprender nada.

Anoche…- dijo con cierta dificultad a la hora de hablar.- Pensé en matar a mi hijo. Lo pensé…

Sarutobi le miró, en cierta forma comprendía a aquel hombre. Siempre había sido despreciado por todo el mundo. No era más que un Chuunin. Tenía una esposa preciosa y un hijo que parecía desvivirse por él. En la aldea se pensaba que el pobre diablo de Taro no merecía la suerte que corría.

No habrás…- dijo el Hokage temiendo la respuesta.

Me he acordado de cuanto le quiero y me ha sido imposible…

Tras la respuesta el Hokage se dio cuanta de que sin querer, había estado aguantando la respiración.

¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? ¿Una especie de absolución?...los pecados debes de perdonartelos tú mismo y los que te rodean…

No…- dijo decididamente Taro.- Quiero pedirte un favor. Y no me lo deniegues por favor.

Al ver como sufría su amigo, Sarutobi asintió.

Debes prometerme, que uno de tus discípulos entrenará a Minato. Un sannin debe entrenar a mi hijo.

Pasó un año y Taro murió como consecuencia de una emboscada en los bosques del país del agua. Nadie vio lo que pasó. Un ninja había muerto, ni más ni menos. Una frivolidad para una aldea que parecía haber perdido el sentido y los sentimientos.

Al funeral de Taro fueron Minato y su madre. Ambos se consolaban mutuamente. Las palabras del tercer Hokage, llenas de cariño y amistad no aflojaban la angustia ni la carga que el propio Minato y su madre albergaban en el corazón. Nada podría suplantar aquella pérdida.

Ese mismo día Minato decidió caminar un poco. Quería despejarse. Tenía 9 años y su mente ya mostraba la culpa propia de un adulto que ha visto demasiado horror.

En ese mismo instante, un hombre se interpuso en el camino del chico rubio. Tenía el pelo largo y blanco a pesar de su juventud. Y dos líneas verticales de color rojo surcaban su cara.

¿No es un poco tarde para que un chico tan joven ande por estas calles?- dijo el desconocido.

Konoha es libre, y cada uno va por donde quiere- respondió de manera maleducada Minato.

Es cierto. Pero mañana tienes que levantarte pronto para el entrenamiento. Soy tu nuevo sensei

Minato se giró sin comprender muy bien las palabras de aquel hombre

¿Quién eres?- preguntó el chico al desconocido.

Jajajaj- rió estrepitosamente el extraño.- Lo siento chico. No me he presentado. Mi nombre es Jiraiya y con mi ayuda te convertirás en un gran ninja, tal y como quería tu padre.

Era difícil acostumbrarse al carácter tan desenfadado de Jiraiya. Era un sensei de lo más inusual, unas veces estaba para entrenarles, y otros días se pasaba semanas enteras fuera de Konoha. No obstante, Minato estaba sorprendido del poder del sannin. Aunque no era el único, pues sus dos compañeros gennin, también lo estaban.

Había pasado medio año desde la muerte de su padre y estaba totalmente recuperado. Sabía que Taro no le odiaba. Sino que quería lo mejor para él. Jiraiya era el único sannin que había entrenado, pues Tsunade se había ido hacia algun tiempo de la aldea debido a la muerte de su hermano y de su novio, y Orochimaru era un ser extraño y errático, que era realmente una auténtica incógnita.

Por aquel entonces, Minato había pasado las pruebas del bosque con su equipo, pero éstos habían sido eliminados en los combates preliminares. Él era el único que seguía delante para ser chunnin en la gran batalla que se celebraría en el estadio de Konoha.

La luna alcanzaba los cabellos color plata de Jiraiya el cual contemplaba a Minato de forma curiosa.

Vamos Jiraiya, no queda nada para el examen de Chunnin. Y lo que me has enseñado no pasan de ser técnicas generales que te enseñan en la academia.

Estás más que preparado, te lo garantizo.

Minato entornó ligeramente los ojos.

-¿Me estás escuchando? ¿O estas pensando en mujeres como siempre? No estarás pensando en mi madre ¿no?- dijo Minato alzando el puño amenazadoramente.

- jajajaj- gritó Jiraiya ligeramente sonrojado y rascándose la cabeza.- No me atrevería a desafiar al "rayo amarillo de Konoha"

- Ya sabes que no me gusta que me llames así. Es un mote ridículo. Me gusta más el "super ninja" o el "rey ninja"

- Yo diría que esos son aún más ridículos..-susurró Jiraiya entornando levemente los ojos.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Minato alzando de nuevo el puño de forma amenazadora.

- Nada, nada…Descansa para el combate. Es dentro de seis días.

- Yo no descanso, Ero Sannin. Practicaré una técnica que demostrará que eres mi sensei.

- ¡¿Qué me has llamado?!- gritó Jiraiya al escuchar el mote que Minato le había puesto.

Pero Minato ya no escuchaba. Debía practicar. El gran combate para ser Chuunin estaba a punto de comenzar.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2: EL EXAMEN CHUUNIN

El sol resplandecía alto aquel día, seis después de que se hubiese despedido de su maestro. Era un día excelente para ganar, pero también para perder. No obstante, había tenido bastante suerte. Había ganado todos sus combates sin mucha dificultad, pero parecía que su suerte había cambiado.

Un chico moreno, de tez ligeramente ocre, le observaba con detenimiento. Se recogía el pelo y una abrupta y enorme coleta, y su gesto parecía más bien de cansancio que de amenaza real.

El nombre de su adversario era Shikaku Nara. Sus cualidades apenas sobrepasaban las de un gennin normal y corriente, pero sus habilidades de clan, como era el manejo de las sombras, parecían empequeñecer todas las virtudes del joven Minato.

La final estaba a punto de empezar.

El tercer Hokage miraba hacia el cielo. Era uno de los pocos momentos de paz de los que había disfrutado tras las guerras ninja, y no pensaba perderse ni uno solo de aquellos momentos tan preciados.

Una voz grave sonó tras Sarutobi:

¿Dejando que el sol tiña tu cara? ¿No eres demasiado mayor para preocuparte por cuestiones estéticas?

Y tú eres demasiado joven para referirte a mi en esos términos Jiraiya. ¿No llegas un poco tarde?, un alumno tuyo llega a la final y no pareces inmutarte..- respondió de manera sonriente el Hokage, observando al que fue su más singular alumno.

No tenía prisa. Sabía que llegaría hasta aquí…- dijo Jiraiya observando el gesto serio de Minato.

El viento mecía el pelo de Minato. Una calma tensa se había formado entre los dos adversarios. Su ropa de color negro y gris parecía estar amilanándose ante la presencia del ninja de las sombras, pues no hacía más que pegarse a su cuerpo.

Shikaku se agachó y dijo:

KAGEMANE NO JUTSU.

La sombra oscilante y temeraria comenzó acercarse a Minato, pero éste comenzó a correr hasta el extremo opuesto donde pensaba que la oscuridad no le alcanzaría.

Tras ponerse a salvo, el chico observó que Shikaku ya no estaba.

Los gritos del público le avisaron de la nueva estratagema de su adversario. Estaba trepando por una de las paredes del estadio.

Minato no tardó en comprender lo que pasaba. Las paredes eran el único sitio del estadio donde el sol no había puesto su huella, y aquella sombra sería lo suficientemente grande como para cogerle.

Una frase igual que la primera, hicieron que las sombras intentaran alcanzar al joven muchacho que se presentaba para Chuunin.

Minato cerró los ojos, lo que la gente entendió como un gesto de rendición. Los gritos de los espectadores se hacían cada vez más audibles. Querían espectáculo, no aquella pantomima. Querían valentía y no la mostrada cobardía.

Pero como un buen ninja, Minato cerró los ojos para aislarse del mundo exterior. Escuchaba sólo su respiración y su propio latido, y más tarde comenzó a escuchar como ríos de chakra lamían sus músculos, sus venas y sus arterías.

Cuando las sombras parecían alcanzar al chico de cabello dorado, unas palabras surcaron el aire:

SHUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!

En ese preciso instante, la figura de Minato se desvaneció como el propio aire.

Jiraiya intentaba por todos los medios no mostrarse interesado por el combate. Pero su cuerpo y su mirada delataban que estaba impaciente por ver lo que podía hacer su alumno. Cuando lanzó aquella técnica, Jiraiya casi se lanza por el palco del Hokage. ¿Cómo había podido aprender shunshin no jutsu? Había ninjas que a lo largo de su vida no podían ponerla en práctica y mucho menos perfeccionarla de aquella manera, pues Minato no había dejado ni rastro.

Shikaku miraba a un lado y a otro. La breve estrategia que había diseñado le podía dar la victoria, si no fallaba, y aquello era un fallo. Cuando el pensativo ninja quiso darse cuenta de lo que pasaba un cuerpo se materializó a su lado y le golpeó fuertemente de tal forma que le hizo caer al vacío.

La altura era considerable, si caí el ninja de las sombras al suelo moriría irremediablemente. De modo que tras asestar su golpe, Minato volvió a realizar su técnica para permitir que Shikaku cayera plácidamente en el suelo.

Tras hacer esto, Minato amenazó con un Kunai la integridad del cuello del chico del clan Nara.

Lo tenía tan apretado que Shikaku al tragar podía notar el sabor de aquella arma que apuntaba contra su esófago. Pero no había maldad en los ojos de su adversario. Minato sonrió y dijo:

Has perdido

Sin lugar a dudas- dijo escuetamente el marionetista de las sombras.

Minato miraba las estrellas, pensando que tal vez, violando todo tipo de ciencias y raciocinio, una de ellas fuera su padre y estuviera orgulloso de su hijo.

El chico no pudo evitar arrugar ligeramente sus ojos azul intenso y emitir una sonrisa que sin duda alguna se perdería en la inmensidad del universo.

Eres Chuunin y te veo aquí, mirando las estrellas como atontado…-dijo una voz que Minato conocía a la perfección.

¿Y que debería hacer?- preguntó Minato

Deberías estar ligando con la chicas. No digo ni mucho menos que te acuestes con ellas aún eres demasiado joven para eso. Pero un pequeño beso no hace mal a nadie…- dijo Kiraiya a la vez que con un ligero ruidito se sentaba al lado de su alumno.

No cambiaras nunca, Ero sennin

Jiraiya miró a Minato. Recordó los momentos que había pasado con aquel chico y dijo en voz baja:

Yo puedo cambiar, pero tú no debes de hacerlo. Lo mío es una probabilidad pero lo tuyo es una obligación. No cambies nunca Minato. Llegarás muy lejos.

Te lo prometo sensei- dijo Minato al ver la expresión feliz del rostro de Jiraiya

Como si el sannin temiera mostrar sus sentimientos, se puso enseguida de pie. Y dijo de manera brusca al muchacho:

Levántate, y vete a la cama. Mañana por la tarde nos iremos a una misión.

¿Tu y yo?- preguntó Minato al ver que no nombraba a sus dos compañeros que aún seguían siendo gennin.

Si. Es una misión especial que me ha encargado el cuarto Hokage. Tenemos que ir al país del agua. Parece que esos "crustaceos" planean algo…

¿Y que tiene eso de particular?

Crearemos una técnica que cambiara tu modo de ver las cosas. Dentro de poco seguro que te conviertes en jounin.

¿Una técnica?- pensó Minato entusiasmado

Jiraiya mostraba una amplia sonrisa al ver la expresión del chico. Sin duda no era consciente de todo lo que vendría a continuación.


End file.
